Aspects of the present invention relate to conferencing over a network or web conferencing, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for simultaneous participation in a plurality of web conferences from different hosts.
Web conferencing has become a widely used tool or application for holding meetings, particularly when meeting participants or attendees are located in different geographic locations. Participants can attend or participate in the meeting from their own office or other convenient location and do not have the expense and time involved in having to travel to a remote location. Under some circumstances it may be necessary for a user or participant to participate in or attend more than one web conference at the same time. There is currently no convenient arrangement to permit simultaneous participation in more than one web conference. Additionally, there is no current convenient means to permit monitoring of a plurality of concurrent web conferences and to permit a participant to easily switch between concurrent web conferences as needed or desired.